Ronald Weasley
Prefect |Family= Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley Hermione Granger Rose Weasley Hugo Weasley Bill Weasley Charlie Weasley Percy Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Ginevra Weasley |School= Hogwarts School |School House= Gryffindor |Wand= 12", ash, unicorn hair 14", willow, unicorn hair |Patronus= Jack Russell Terrier |Animagus= |Boggart= Spider |Occupation = Auror Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |Loyalty= * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix }} Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley (b. 1 March 1980) was an English pure-blood wizard and the best friend of Harry Potter. Loyal and brave, Ron was raised in the magic world at The Burrow and welcomed Harry and Hermione Granger into the home and family every year. He joined Harry in saving the Philosopher's Stone and finding the Chamber of Secrets, co-founding Dumbledore's Army and joining them at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He would later help Harry hunt down Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes and he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron later married Hermione and they had two children, Rose and Hugo. He became an Auror when he left school early and he later joined Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which he co-owned with George Weasley. Biography Early life Ron was the sixth of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. He had five elder brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and one younger sister, Ginny. He was raised at The Burrow and educated by Molly until he began attending Hogwarts. They were not very wealthy and Ron would be given nearly everything second-hand from the elder children. When he was younger, he took Charlie's broom and nearly crashed and hit a hang-glider. Education First year Summer 1992 In the summer of 1992, Ron sent Harry letters asking him to go and stay at The Burrow. However, he was never sent a letter back and Ron thought that it was Errol's fault. But Dobby had intercepted them and when Ron found out that Harry was sent an official government warning, he joined Fred and George in taking the Ford Anglia and going to Harry's house to speak to him. He woke Harry up by knocking on a window that had bars on it. They told him that they were taking him back to The Burrow and helped him gather the luggage he needed. Vernon woke up and grabbed Harry's ankle when he was getting in the car, but Fred, George and Ron pulled him in the car and escaped. Ron told him about the letters he had sent him and that they were worried about him, and Harry told them about Dobby and the warning he gave him about a danger at school that year. They debated who the Dark wizard plotting it that Dobby was speaking about could be. They took Harry to The Burrow but Mrs Weasley had found out that they had taken the car, and she shouted at everyone. Fred, George and Ron then had to de-gnome the garden and Harry joined him. Harry spent the summer at The Burrow and stayed in Ron's room, calling it the best house had ever known. Ron, Fred and George took turns riding Harry's Nimbus 2000 during mini Quidditch tournaments. Ron and the Weasley family later took Harry to Diagon Alley to get their new school books for that year. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent an hour together and Harry bought ice-creams for them. However, at Flourish and Blotts during Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing, Ron saw Lockhart drag Harry to the front for publicity, and then saw Harry, Ginny and Draco arguing. Draco insulted Ron and Hermione and that caused Ron to try and fight Draco. Harry and Hermione held him back, and then Ron watched Arthur and Lucius fight instead. They later took the Floo Network back to The Burrow. Second year Appearance At age eleven, Ron was very tall and lanky with red hair and blue eyes . He had a pale , Chapter 10 - "Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron."}} , Chapter 5 - "Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced."}}, freckled complexion, a long nose and big hands and feet. Character Behind the scenes * Mrs Weasley made Ron a maroon jumper each every year for the holidays but he ("half-heartedly") claimed he hated that colour. * Ron's bedroom was decorated in support of the Chudley Cannons. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Aurors Category:Wizards Category:Dumbledore's Army members